<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost In The Forest by Luthano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147800">Lost In The Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthano/pseuds/Luthano'>Luthano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthano/pseuds/Luthano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For reddit's GoneWildAudio Sub<br/>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost In The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[The listener is a female human, a peasant. She’s lost and found herself on Elven territory. Here she meets an elven ranger who she thinks can help her find her way out of the vast forest. Unfortunately for her, he isn’t as kind as he looks. He is arrogant, condescending, and passive aggressive with the human at first, mocking her for getting lost. He eventually has his way with her, mocking and demeaning her the entire way through. This guy is a huge asshole and says a lot of mean things. Be ready to act like a douchebag. </p><p>If you feel like improvising or changing anything, feel free to do so!]</p><p>Oh...</p><p>Well, look what we have here. A… human? A female human too. (Snickering) Did you get lost, human? You certainly look confused. (pause) You mean you really don’t know where you are? You’re in territory of the Elven kingdom, this is our forest, not yours. </p><p>Just how exactly did you get this lost? I know you humans aren’t exactly the most… intelligent race, but surely even you had to realize you were straying from your intended path. This forest is quite a long way to walk from the human kingdom. Were you really that distracted?</p><p>...</p><p>You need help finding your way out? (Scoffs) Of course you do, you humans always rely on our help one way or another, don’t you? Well, what makes you think you’re entitled to my help in the first place? As you can see, it’s my job to patrol the outer areas of our kingdom to make sure there are no foreign intruders. It’s not my job to babysit a… human, of all things. </p><p>(Laughing, condescending)</p><p>Now, now,  no need to be so sensitive. And there’s no need to beg either, it’s quite pathetic, really. It’s all your fault for managing to get lost in the first place. (muttering, quietly) dumb human...</p><p>In fact…Did you actually get lost, or did you come here on purpose? (Snickering) A little human all alone, lost in the forest… I wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out you came looking for some elf dick, hm? </p><p>(Laughing) Oh, you should see the look on your face! There’s no need to turn so red, sweetheart. I know you can’t be that innocent. Now… (low, growly) Come here…</p><p>(fighting sounds, he’s attempting to pin her to the ground but she fights back. Eventually he is successful)</p><p>(Laughing as she struggles underneath him) Heh, well… you certainly are stronger than you look, miss human. But not strong enough. Stop struggling, will you? It’s pathetic to watch. (Moans) But… at the same time, it really is quite fun to watch you squirm underneath me. (He laughs again) Still fighting me? How adorable. Humans really are delusional. This misplaced confidence certainly is entertaining to say the least. But for now, let’s do away with these pesky clothes..</p><p>(Sound of clothing ripping)</p><p>That was all too easy! Though I suppose that’s to be expected from the kind of clothing a peasant like you would wear. Cheap and so easily ripped...did you wear it just to make it easier for me to have my way with you? How considerate!</p><p>Now… let me take a good look at your body, human. Oh, don’t bother hiding your breasts, there’s no need to be so modest! </p><p>…</p><p>(Angered) Fine, if you’re going to act like a petulant child, then I’ll just pin you down and restrain you! (Laughing sinisterly) So weak…</p><p>…</p><p>Mmm… what a nice pair of tits you have. So round and large...they fit right in the palms of my hands. (Snickering) So bouncy, too. You know, I’ve always been curious about the differences between human women and Elven women. Our women are much taller and leaner than the human women...meanwhile you human women…(moaning) Mmm… Your curves are so much more… pronounced. Your breasts and your hips are so eye catching. I was watching you for a while before I came up to you. I could see the way your hips swayed as you walked, the way your tits bounced with every step you took…</p><p>What a dirty little slut you are, human. Everything about your body is sinful and disgusting. Your body was made for sex and nothing else. Now let's get rid of your pants, shall we? They aren’t doing you any favors. </p><p>(He rips off her pants and underwear)</p><p>(He laughs proudly) Ha! What a sight! I never thought I’d encounter a human female before, let alone get a look at her naked body. How disgusting. What a dirty little temptress you are, just strolling around foreign territory, looking to get fucked by any of the Elves that you see. This is what you wanted all along, huh human? To get fucked by the superior race? You want me to dominate you, don’t you?</p><p>…<br/>No? (Scoffs) and you’re crying, too? I haven’t even done anything to you yet and you’re crying? Humans really are pathetic little creatures. </p><p>(She keeps saying no to him, telling him to get off, it angers him) </p><p>You can say “No” all you want, human bitch. I’m still going to have my way with you. Starting with that tight little human pussy of yours. I’ll just take two fingers and...slide them inside of you. </p><p>(Laughing condescendingly) Go ahead, Human. Keep crying. But you and I both know you want this. I bet you have had fantasies about getting fucked by an Elf your entire life, and now it’s finally coming true. You should be thankful, really. A superior being like me is gracing your presence. I can feel it already, just from using my fingers alone I can feel how wet you’re getting. Admit it, you’re desperate for me, human. Tell me, tell me how much you need my cock. I know you want it. You want me to use more than just my fingers, don’t you? Well keep patient, pet. </p><p>…</p><p>Oh, you just won’t stop crying, will you? Shut that filthy hole you call a mouth, human bitch. (he begins mocking her, mimicking her cries for help) “Please!” “No!” “Stop!” (He laughs) The sound of your cries only turns me on more. But go ahead, keep crying for help, human, no one’s coming. And even if they did, who’s to say the other Elven rangers wouldn’t have their way with you as well? I can picture it now, me and two other of my men taking you by force, teaching you a lesson. You are on our land afterall, I would find it a suitable punishment. </p><p>You keep begging and resisting, but your pussy is already dripping wet from my touch alone. My two fingers deep in your human pussy, while my thumb plays with your clitoris...Do you want me to keep going? Do you want me to keep rubbing your little clit so you can finally come? You keep saying no, keep begging me to stop… But I know that through your desperate pleas and teary eyes, you secretly want this, you fucking human whore. </p><p>Go ahead. If you admit you want my elf dick, I’ll let you come, human. </p><p>…</p><p>Still saying no, huh? You really are committed to this whole “not wanting it” act. But that’s okay, human. I’ll still give you my dick that I know you so desperately crave. </p><p>(He unbuttons his pants, taking out his dick)</p><p>Well, here it is. Are you surprised? Is it bigger than what you expected? (chuckles) I know the human men are insecure, so they made up a little rumor that male elves have small penises. When the reality is, our cocks are quite possibly the largest out of all the races. What’s with that scared look on your face? Are you intimidated? Do you think it will hurt? (laughing) Oh, I’ll make sure it hurts, human. </p><p>(He begins fucking her.)</p><p>(breathy, loud moaning)</p><p>Oh, fuck! Your human pussy is so fucking tight! (More moaning, he’s not afraid or ashamed to be loud and vocal with his moans throughout the sex scene) Mmm...Oh gods, don’t tell me, you’re a virgin, aren’t you? (Laughing cruelly) Oh, this is just too good! Not only am I taking a human woman by force, I’m also taking her first time as well! Oh this is just too perfect. </p><p>Your pussy is so fucking tight. Is it hurting, little virgin? Is my massive elf cock too big for your pathetic little hole? (cruel laughing) (More moaning) Mmm...I’ve always fantasized about fucking a human woman. Turns out it’s so much better than I ever hoped for. And watching your beautiful breasts bounce up and down every time I thrust my cock into you, it’s priceless. </p><p>That’s right, keep crying more, human. It only makes me dick harder. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be tasting my cum for weeks. I’ll fill your womb with my seed- it’ll be the only valuable thing about you, worthless human. </p><p>Yes, that’s right! You are worthless! A pitiful, weak little human being fucked by a superior elf. How does it feel to be made into nothing but a moaning, crying bitch? How humiliating it must be for you. </p><p>(Loud breathy moaning, feel free to improvise or take as long as you want til he climaxes)</p><p>Oh… oh god! Oh fuck! I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum, and I’m going to fill your pussy with it. Fuck, oh fuck! I’m going to- Ugh!<br/>(Gasping for air, relieved and satisfied)</p><p>My my, that was excellent, little human. In fact… I think I might just take you back with me to the palace. You see, as a ranger of this forest it is my duty to report any foreign invaders back to the prince himself. You are illegally trespassing… So I will use my authority as a regent of this kingdom to arrest you and take you to our dungeons. (snickering) maybe me and some of the guards will have some more fun with you. </p><p> </p><p>I’m sorry, (laughing) Did you just call me a rapist? Oh no no, little girl. You are sadly mistaken. This wasn’t rape. Rape is a terrible act comitted by only the most vile scum imaginable. It’s something only an evil monster would do to an innocent person. But you aren’t a person. </p><p>You’re nothing but a lowly human.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>